<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much Needed Vacation by EarthyDragon (MeltedDragon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111912">Much Needed Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedDragon/pseuds/EarthyDragon'>EarthyDragon (MeltedDragon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Degradation, F/F, Face-Sitting, I repeat not A/B/O, Mating, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Original Character(s), Polyamory, PornWithPlot, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, beast men, don't be mean to me I'm a virgin :(, dragon - Freeform, first time writing lesbian porn even though I'm a lesbian, human animal hybrids, not abo, rabbit - Freeform, they're in love thankyouverymuch, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedDragon/pseuds/EarthyDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda inspired by Beauty and The Beasts, but I made it about a group of lesbians. </p><p>After a long day of meetings, Lulé finds herself in need of a mini vacation to relieve her stress. She plans a trip to a natural hot spring with her bodyguards, and mates, Jitari and Ina. While there the trio finds themselves indulging in all kinds of relaxing activities. </p><p>TLDR: 3 were-creatures bone while on vacation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much Needed Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Skip a bit for the porn, there's quite a bit of plot... I got carried away</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The people of Múnsil are a unique type, each clan in this world originates from a beast, whether it be a mundane cat or a mythical phoenix, and have the capability to assume a human form for ease of communication between different clans. In this world, humans are a smaller minority who live in fear of the terrifying “beast shifters” that dominate the world’s population. However, this story is not about those humans, but an overworked leader of an infamous clan. </p><p>Footsteps echo the dark monochromatic walls of the palace, the sound of crisp footsteps against marble flooring rings sharply in the ears of those present, as the leader of the Dragon Clan, Lulé Tirakan, marches to her destination with her two guards marching a few paces behind in perfect rhythm. </p><p>The view of this woman alone was enough to stun anyone who laid eyes on her. Her striking yellow eyes shone with a radioactive luster as if containing a constant supernova, while her almost pitch black skin made it appear as if you had made eye contact with a predator stalking you from the shadows. Lulé’s thick, dark, spiraling hair was combed and braided in rows, with colored ribbon and jewels woven in as a silent display of wealth and power. Her two oryx-like horns pierce out from the sides of her forehead and easily add two to three feet to her already overwhelming 6’8” tall build. Aside from this, her ornate, elegant clothing of light cream tones contrasted blindingly from both her surroundings and her appearance. </p><p>The pair behind this embodiment of power also differed wildly from their leader as well as each other; however, their armor were identical sets of black plate with silver embellishments and a ivory circlet adorning their heads. </p><p>The guard to the right of Lulé was almost child-like in appearance compared to the domineering form of the Dragon Clan’s leader. Her short stature was immediately noticed by observers, along with the two long, cottony ears that sprouted from the top of her skull. They laid flat down the back of her head and were the same hue as her straight cream colored hair. The girl was pale and thin, but had a spring to her step that only an energetic child could possess. Her chubby cheeks further added to her youthful appearance, but her deep purple eyes betrayed the facade, adding a chilling, almost sinister aura to the otherwise cheery looking girl. Her lips were curled in a slight smile, causing her to have a somewhat haughty appearance, as if she were looking down on everyone she spoke to. This young girl from the Rabbit Clan is called Jitari and serves as a personal guard to Lulé. </p><p>Opposite of Jitari is another woman. She walks with purpose and pride, like it is her life’s purpose to walk behind Lulé. Her shoulder length fluffy blue hair practically hides the two pointed ears on the top of her head, only noticeable due to their constant shifting in reaction to even the quietest noises. At a glance one could tell this woman spent a lot of time training, her muscular physique was visible, even though she was in armour, and her tanned skin proved how much time she spent outside in the sun. Her steady appearance gave reassurance to those around her that they were safe and her stern features were easily forgotten by her calming voice. She stood taller than Jitari, yet shorter than Lulé, almost perfectly in between the two. This strong and prideful aura could only belong to Ina of the Wolf Clan and the second personal guard of the Dragon Clan’s leader Lulé. </p><p>As the trio marches down the hall, all three look a bit more relaxed than before. When they reach the end of a hall a palace maid opens the door and bows, staying frozen in place until the group she’d opened the door for had completely entered the room, after which she swiftly and silently shut the door behind them. </p><p>Lulé let out an audible sigh as she sat on an ornate sofa used for receiving important guests. She was completely and utterly exhausted from her work. She had taken over the role of Clan Leader a few years ago when her mother had deemed herself unfit to lead due to old age. Lulé was already used to this kind of stress since she had been managing the clan for so long, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed being stressed. </p><p>At this point in time her main source of stress was the pressure for her to marry and secure an heir, something that was on the tail end of her to do list. Her people worried for their future since their leader didn’t have an heir and Lulé understood this worry and believed it to be a valid concern, this didn’t make it any less difficult for Lulé to address because tragically, for her people that is, she wasn’t interested in a male mate. She only had eyes for the two women currently in the room with her. </p><p>Lulé had managed to avoid the discussions of marriage and finding a mate up until this point, using excuses like drought, the possibility of war, or other national matters to invalidate the issue. However, now that the country was in a prosperous period, it was the only real issue her advisors brought up at meetings. </p><p>“They just won’t quit, huh?” She asked in a defeated tone.</p><p>“Agreed, I think they’re serious about it too, I don’t think they’ll stop until you either find a mate or get pregnant” Huffed Jitari, in an almost too casual tone. However, Lulé didn’t reprimand her guard for her casualty and instead gestured for her to come closer. Lulé embraced Jitari, who was now practically sitting in her lap, and pet her head in a practiced motion. </p><p>“It’s not like I can tell them that I already have two wonderful mates and do not plan on having another” Lulé complained, holding out her unoccupied hand to her other guard and mate. Ina held Lulé’s hand and gently rubbed her back, a frown appearing on her previously proud face. </p><p>“Technically we could, they would just be upset that you mated with two individuals who cannot give you an heir…” her voice noticeably upset. Lulé smiled in agreement to Ina’s frustration. “But if we tell them, they’ll be even more pushy. Since I’ve already found mates for love, then I don’t need to love whomever will give me an heir, they’ll simply choose a good candidate and pressure me until I say yes”.</p><p>Jitari whined in response to Lulé’s words, her arms tightly coiling around her waist, drawing Lulé into a tight hug. “I don’t want to share you with anyone other than Ina!” she cried, her face stuffed into Lulé’s chest. Ina nodded in agreement, her opinion was the same as Jitari’s. </p><p>Lulé sighed, happy that the pair were expressing their love and devotion to her, but her frustration for the issue at hand continued. She stayed silent for a while, reflecting on her thoughts and trying to decide on what she wanted to do for the future. On one hand she did want to have an heir, she knew she wasn’t immortal and needed a successor, however on the other hand she would rather choke than mate with a male. </p><p>Her lovers could feel her frustration, becoming agitated that they couldn’t help solve the problem easily. After a few minutes more of silence, Jitari finally broke it, standing up suddenly and pulling on Lulé’s arm. “How about we get some rest first? I’ll tell the maids you want dinner brought to your room, Ina and I can help you relax, and then we get a good night’s sleep. Sound good?” She asked, as she was already walking towards the door. “Ina help her change, I’ll be right back” Jitari chirped before Lulé or Ina could respond. She bounced out the door and the room was left in silence again. </p><p>Lulé let out a small laugh before heading towards the dressing chamber that branched off of her bed room. By the time she and Ina had bathed and changed into their sleepwear, Jitari had arrived, also changed into sleepwear and with dinner. </p><p>There were no maids present to serve Lulé, there never had been. Lulé had never allowed them to serve her in her bed chambers, she preferred to either have her mates take up the maid’s roles or simply do things herself. The three had a quick meal together, their time mostly spent in silence as they focused on finishing their food. As soon as Lulé had placed her silverware down, Jitari sprand up and excitedly dragged Lulé to the bed, Ina following soon after. </p><p>Lulé laid down on the bed, stopping Jitari when her hand reached underneath her nightgown. “Not tonight, I just want to sleep next to you both” She said, placing a gentle kiss on Jitari’s forehead. The girl frowned but nodded, and then in a sly voice she said “But you’d better make it up to us” she said firmly, smiling when Ina nodded in agreement. Lulé laughed and agreed “Fine, fine, I will, but for now let’s sleep” she concluded, resting her head into the clouds of pillows beneath her and pulling Jitari close as she was held by Ina. </p><p>Lulé let out a sigh of relief this time, feeling relaxed for the first time this week. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be whisked away by her dreams. </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>In the world of Múnsil live many different clans, some larger than others, some more powerful, and a few lost to time. One of the most powerful, yet most hated clans is the Dragon Clan. Previous leaders of the Dragon Clan focused on war and genocide, creating a frightening reputation among the other clans. Their current style is more diplomatic, however most other clans still hold great suspicion for the Dragon Clan. </p><p>The Dragon Clan home happens to be a very valuable piece of land. With access to both a coast and mountain range, along with the flatlands in between, most other clans hold envy for the wealth and prosperity the Dragon Clan gains. This jealousy being a main reason for many of the clan’s previous conflicts with other clans; however, a shift to focus on trade has caused this envy to lessen to some degree. </p><p>With this, war has become less of a concern for the Dragon Clan’s people, a focus on the arts has recently sparked a desire for more luxuries among the wealthy and poor alike. With craftsmen and artisans popping up all over the clan’s territory in the past few decades. Lulé is quite proud of this, as she is quite fond of arts like glasswork, which she has incorporated a lot of into her palace, swiftly creating a trend of glass-themed products in almost every market. </p><p>Along with luxuries like jewelry and gourmet dining, Lulé has also been looking into what has been called a hot spring in the volcanic mountains in the north of her clan’s territory. Due to her interest, she even had a small home built there as a vacation spot, to be able to enjoy the hot springs away from other curious people. </p><p>Lulé had remembered about this little spot when she was ignoring her advisors attempts to sway her mind on the whole mate plan. “Maybe a vacation will put us all at ease…” She thought as one of her advisors not so subtly began to mention his son and all his achievements. </p><p>After contemplating the idea for a bit longer, Lulé made her choice final. “I’ll be taking a vacation next week.” She stated to her shocked advisors. “I’ll use it as an opportunity to seek out a mate.” She lied, hoping that saying that would increase her chances of getting the vacation approved. Her lie did exactly what she wanted, her advisors were ecstatic and immediately approved of the vacation, especially since there was hardly any pressing matters to attend to.</p><p>She knew this wouldn’t be a permanent solution to her issue, but she could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Jitari as they walked back to her room after the meeting and that pretty much made it worth it in Lulé’s mind. “Anything for them.” She thought, a small smile spreading on her face as she thought about spending the next week with the two people she loved the most. </p><p>The preparations for the vacation flew by, since the advisors approved, there wasn’t much else to prevent the plan from going smoothly. The days leading up to the vacation were a bit more packed than usual as Lulé did a bit of overtime to prevent a backup of paperwork while she was gone, however she knew it would be worth it in the end. </p><p>The day they were scheduled to leave, Jitari was almost bursting with energy, Lulé swore that Ina was also more energetic than usual. The trio took a carriage to their destination, with an estimated travel time of two days since they were decently close to the mountain range. The trio spent most of the travel time sleeping as they were exhausted from the extra work in preparation for the vacation, however they forgot all their stress when they arrived at the hot springs. </p><p>It was night when they arrived, they first saw the small home built in advance by Lulé. It wasn’t too extravagant, yet still fit for the leader of the clan. The house had multiple large windows and rooms, presumably to view the hot springs, however they weren’t visible due to the lack of light. They soon got settled in, leaving only the trio in the home, as the other guards and carriage drivers would be back in a week to take them home. Lulé had managed to convince her advisors that she along with her guards were enough for her to be safe.</p><p>Ina had just finished putting away their luggage and had returned to their bedroom when Jitari decided it was time. The smaller girl had dressed in a very provocative nightgown, leaving practically everything exposed. She smiled deviously at Ina and quickly strode to her side, reaching out to remove her armor and clothes. She quickly had Ina stripped to her simple undergarments, which she still managed to pull off due to her built physique. Jitari quickly pushed Ina to the bed and tossed her a bag before running to the side room that Lulé was currently in. </p><p>“Are you almost done?” She called out, trying not to let her excitement show in her voice as she heard Lulé moving around in the closed off room. “I’ll be out in a second” she replied, seemingly unknowing of what Jitari had planned. </p><p>When Jitari turned back to Ina, her smile grew wider. Inside the bag were several items they used to make things more...fun. Ina had already stripped her lower half and adorned a simple strapped device around her waist. Jitari stared at the large toy that now hung off of Ina, this was considered normal for them and she was so ready to have Lulé make things up for last time. </p><p>Ina sat back on the bed, her cheeks already tinted red as she anticipated what was yet to come. Both Jitari and Ina whipped their heads to look at Lulé as she walked through the door into the bedroom, her eyes widened in shock but she quickly recovered. “Well… this is a bit sooner than I was expecting” She stated, even though she was quickly making her way towards the pair on the bed. </p><p>“I think it was a bit too late if you're asking me…especially considering your promise the other night” Jitari complained, her hand reaching out to cup Ina’s chest “You think so too, right Ina?” she asked softly, her hand slipping under the loose top that Ina wore. Ina nodded in response, arching her back into Jitari’s touch, “Don’t make us wait” she said quietly, her cheeks now noticeably red. </p><p>Lulé felt her breathing hitch in her throat as she watched her two mates, she couldn’t take her eyes off of them but couldn’t decide whom to focus on as her eyes flicked between the two of them. “I won’t” she responded to Ina first, climbing on top of the other girl and planting their lips together. Ina closed her eyes and moaned softly, at this point Jitari had fully pushed her top up, fully exposing her chest and was relentlessly massaging and pinching at them. </p><p>“This one is a bit different from the other ones we've used,” Jitari whispered into Lulé’s ear. “It’s bigger, longer and thicker… I can’t wait to see you stretched out on it”. Lulé broke the kiss to look at a smirking Jitari, she couldn’t say she didn’t expect this, Jitari always acted much filthier during sex. “I think you could shove it in right now, you've always liked it better with a bit of pain” Jitari was now behind Lulé, she reached out and gripped her horns, pulling them back so Lulé was sitting up in Ina’s lap with her neck now exposed to Jitari. </p><p>Lulé groaned as she felt teeth bite into her neck, Jitari was right, she did enjoy when they were rough with her. She rested her head on Jitari’s shoulder, allowing the girl to kiss and bite at her neck while she raised her hips up, and grasping at the toy between her legs. She didn't need to do this however as she felt something bump up against her, Ina had guided the fake cock right where it needed to be. Ina hesitated and looked up at Lulé, “Are you ready?” she asked cautiously, she wasn’t the type to be aggressive like Jitari. Lulé reached down and spread herself open, allowing herself to slowly sink onto the toy, enjoying the feeling of fullness as she took more and more of it inside herself. </p><p>She was about halfway done when she heard Jitari click her tongue in annoyance. “You're going way too slow, let me help!” She chirped, gripping Lulé’s waist and slamming her down the rest of the way, causing Lulé’s face to distort in a mixture of pain and pleasure. After a moment of silence, Lulé let out a quiet moan, her eyes closing as she began to move her hips up and down. Jitari smiled in amusement and watched, biting her lip as Lulé moved faster and faster as she grew accustomed to the new toy. </p><p>Ina was also moaning at this point, her arousal hitting its peak as she watched her lover impale herself on her ‘cock’, it was almost overwhelming and somewhat unbelievable that she wouldn’t be used to seeing stuff like this at this point in their relationship. </p><p>Lulé was getting used to the size by this point and could now focus on other things like- “Wait where did Jintari go?” She thought suddenly before she was picked up and thrown onto the bed. Ina took a moment to get up and pulled Lulé’s legs around her waist before beginning to thrust into her. Lulé moaned loudly now, the new position and sudden change causing a shiver to run down her spine. </p><p>She turned her head to the side and there was Jintari, who had now stripped herself of all clothing, she crawled back onto the bed. “I think you know what to do now” She stated as she shifted into position, straddling Lulé’s head. Lulé hummed in acknowledgement and reached out to grab onto Jintari’s legs as she lowered herself. </p><p>Jintari usually acts like she’s in charge while in the bedroom, but this is when she usually drops the act. She squeaks out a moan as Lulé’s tongue reaches her clit, her hands reaching out to grab onto anything as she writhes in pleasure. She grips the bed sheets tightly and looks up to meet Ina’s longing gaze, Jintari smiles and leans forward slightly, Ina closing the gap as they lock their lips together in a particularly messy kiss. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Jintari to get close, with Lulé’s steady relentless force and Ina’s breathy moans in her ears, she’s surprised she’s lasted as long as she has. “I-I’m gonna-ah...fuck” she calls out, her entire body shivering before locking up as she comes, however the stillness is momentary, as Lulé’s tongue’s continued movement against her causes Jintari to spasm, the constant pleasure to her oversensitive clit rips a scream from Jintari’s lungs, her mouth left agape as she rides out the waves of pleasure. </p><p>Ina shudders in response as she watches Jintari’s orgasm, which encourages her to start thrusting faster, hoping to also bring Lulé to her own end. When she regains her senses, Jintari moves off of Lulé and leans over her chest to plant bites and an occasional kiss onto her breasts. </p><p>Lulé pants wildly when Jintari moves away, the lower half of her face covered in saliva and come. Her eyes squeeze shut when Ina begins to move faster and Jintari starts biting again. She's close and she knows it. “I’m close” she manages to get out between moans. Lulé opens her mouth to speak again but a strangled moan is the only thing that's heard as Jintari bites down particularly hard on her nipple. </p><p>A few more thrusts and another harsh bite is all that it takes to send Lulé over the edge, her loud moans echo throughout the house as Ina continues to drill into her until she goes limp once the aftershock is over. Ina pauses for a moment before pulling out, causing another moan to escape from Lulé’s exhausted lungs. Jintari smiles and looks over to Ina, “Come here, I’ll do you next”. </p><p>Ina quickly takes off the toy and sets it aside to clean for later before laying down next to the resting Lulé. Jintari moves between Ina’s legs and slowly spreads them apart, a grin growing wide on her face. “Look at how wet you are” she coos softly. “What got you this turned on? Fucking Lulé’s brains out, or watching her tongue fuck me?” Jintari asks, her voice deceptively innocent. Ina squirms, but Jintari holds her legs in place, smirking as she does so. “Now, now, what do we say in this situation?”. Ina whimpered, her body shivering in anticipation, “P-please” she managed to gasp out as she fought against the urge to touch herself, she knew from experience that it would not help her in the long run.</p><p>“Please what?” Jintari sang back, now fully recovered from earlier and ready to tease Ina until she broke. Ina was a prideful girl, just saying please a moment ago took almost all of her willpower, she whined and bit her lip, knowing that submission was the only option with Jintari was both exciting and degrading, yet she was enjoying this.</p><p>“Please...please I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name, I want you to make me see stars, I want to scream your name please, please” She begged, once she started, it was pretty easy to continue begging, Ina decided to just say what she truly felt and hoped it would be enough to satisfy Jintari. </p><p>Ina’s request was soon answered by Jintari’s soft giggle, “Well, if you’re going to ask so nicely how could I say no?” she responded, quickly thrusting two fingers inside of Ina without warning. Ina yelped and quickly covered her mouth with the back of her hand, she was easily the most shy out of all three of them, even though they’ve done much more than just this before. </p><p>Lulé had been watching silently, taking a bit longer than usual to recover from Ina’s fucking, but she couldn’t help but want to tease Ina, watching her squirm like that, Lulé was pretty sure she understood why Jintari liked to make them like that now. She rolled over and pulled Ina’s hand away, pinning it above her head. “Ina, there’s no need to hide your beautiful voice, why don’t you moan for us?” She asked sweetly as she planted small kisses on Ina’s neck in an attempt to draw some more moans from her.</p><p>Ina whined as Lulé joined in, usually it was just Jintari playing with her, she didn’t think she could last very long if Lulé started toying with her too. After a pause she gave in to Lulé’s request, letting out a loud moan as Jintari began to focus on the spot that made her feel like she was melting. “W-wait, slower!” she yelped as Jintari began to increase her pace. “Come on, I know you want to come, you can’t deny it, just look how wet you are” Jintari retorted, unyielding in her increasing speed. </p><p>Ina whimpered in pleasure, her body shivering as she drew closer to her climax. “Hold on!” she called out one more time before she was hit with a wave of pleasure, Ina’s eyes shot open and she arched her back, her entire body flexing as she was fucked through her climax. The aftershock felt like it lasted hours, Ina quickly snapped her legs together as her consciousness cleared and she realized Jintari was still massaging her. </p><p>“So that’s a no to a second round?” Jintari asked, pretending to be disappointed. “Rest first” Ina responded, her face still bright red. Jintari laughed “I was joking, I also think we should get some rest before a possible second round”. Lulé nodded in agreement, already half asleep as she crawled under the blanket. The other two also eventually crawled in, all of them cuddling in a happy, exhausted pile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>